bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Skies Industrial Park
Blue Skies is an industrial area, and residential area in Bullworth. Geography and information Blue Skies Industrial Park is the southeastern part of the Town of Bullworth. Aside from a small residential neighborhood, it is dominated by factories and warehouses. Heavy industrial machines such as bulldozers can be seen on the streets. There is also a rail yard there. The residential area strangely resembles the southern United States. Furniture can frequently be seen on porches, homes have deteriorating paintwork and broken windows, and there are rusted out automobiles in the grass. An out of use train track runs through the area. This is the primary hangout of the Townies, although they can be seen throughout the rest of New Coventry. Other Bullworth students rarely appear there, and the Townies spend their time talking and harassing the hobos who also live there. The district was called Blue Skies Industrial Area on the fold-out map that came with the game. Happy Volts Asylum is southwest of Blue Skies, and is considered its own district rather than a part of Blue Skies. Locations in Blue Skies Industrial Area Train Tracks This rail line begins in New Coventry and ends in an elevated terminus where there is a rubber band located. At the north end, one can access this line via two dirt trails, and at the south end there is a wooden ramp through which one can exit the line, and it dumps into the woods. (You can access the asylum and the school through the tunnels.) This is one of the more interesting features of the game because it lets you go through, but not into, Blue Skies in Chapter 3, before you unlock Blue Skies! The Train tracks also provide boundaries between New Coventry and Bullworth Town, between Blue Skies and the Docks, and between Blue Skies and The Happy Volts Asylum. Chem-O Lot The Chem-O Lot is the chemical plant in the southeastern part of Blue Skies Industrial Park. It is the location of Jimmy's fight with Edgar. The silo is filled with broken girders, storage tanks, mazes of pipes, elevators and chemical baths. The Townies claimed it as their "stronghold", although it appears to have belonged to the Greasers at some point. The Chem-O Lot is in the far back of the heavy industrial part of Blue Skies, and is inaccessible outside the mission Busting In, Part II. On the roof, there's some graffiti that was apparently written by the Greasers instead of the Townies. There are a few "Greasers Rock!" tags, and one that says "Pinky, call me!". There are also some anarchist A's, identical to the ones in the girls dorm in Complete Mayhem and in the save (location) book. The boss fight with Edgar, Showdown at the Plant, takes place here. Some Chem-O bottles make their appearances in Chemistry and Art classes. Clint's Trailer A trailer in a small section of the residential area east of the road, it plays no role in Bully. In Scholarship Edition, Jimmy meets Clint there and receives the missions Mailbox Armageddon and The Collector. The Docks Found in the western part of Blue Skies, the Docks are a series of docks with various buildings on them. There is a tall fence with a door that operates on a switch found on the far side of it. Many empty industrial barrels are sitting around, Jimmy can hide in most although some have fires in them. The Docks are featured in the mission Preppies Vandalized. Aside from that, Jimmy can get an errand shooting rats there, and can explore a wrecked boat in the ocean just west of the docks for a rubber band. There is also a garden gnome on an adrift barge that he can destroy. Dropout Hangout A warehouse near Spencer Shipping's Warehouse that the Townies have been using. Sometimes a random Bullworth student appears in front of it, fighting the Townies. The hangout is apparently named for the old Dropouts clique. After Townie Challenge, Jimmy can use this as a save location. Rail Yard The Rail Yard forms a barrier between the Chem-O-Lot and the rest of Blue Skies. Many train cars are found on the tracks, and getting through the area requires using the roundhouse to move the cars around. There is a large complex of buildings in the same area, although it isn't clear whether they're connected to the Chem-O-Lot, the rail yard, or neither. Spazz Industries Factory The factory is set right in the middle of Blue Skies. It can't be entered, but metal grates form ramps up the side, and there are small doors operated by switches that can be opened. In the small rooms are crates that can be destroyed to reveal ammo refill pickups, and a rubber band in the other. Spencer Shipping Warehouse A warehouse found right near the Dropout Hideout that stores all the valuables that Tad Spencer's father ships. The mission Smash It Up takes place here. If Jimmy fails to smash all the tombstones set up during Halloween, they can be found here. There is also a crate marked as liquor for Mr. Galloway and a forklift from the GTA and Manhunt series. Elsewhere in Blue Skies, there is an abandoned warehouse with a sign reading "Blue Skies Shipping" that Spencer Shipping presumably put out of business. Blue Skies Shipping An abandoned warehouse a few blocks away from the Dropout Hangout. Parked in the yard is a Yankee, a truck that appears in the GTA and Manhunt series. Tattoo Parlor Found in the northern part of the residential area, the tattoo parlor is located in a trailer with a couch in the lawn in front of it. Although he isn't seen inside, it is believed that Denny runs it. WonderMeats Processing Plant The Wonder Meats Processing Plant appears to be abandoned. The rooms are mostly empty with bricks lying on the ground, as is the parking lot. Russell hides from the police in one of the buildings after the events of Busting In, Part II. Zoe's House Found in the residential area, Zoe's house is fairly big and once must have looked nice. However, it is as dilapidated as the rest of the area, with cracked peeling paint and broken windows. A random townsperson or student can often be seen sitting on the steps leading to the porch. Happy Volts Asylum Is considered to be partially autonomous from the rest of Blue Skies. More... Category:Bullworth